


dreaming of you

by clickymonster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, POV Robbe IJzermans, Poetry, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Song Lyrics, sobbe fic, wtfock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickymonster/pseuds/clickymonster
Summary: basically, I listened to the song "Elliott" by cricket blue and I immediately wanted to change some of the lyrics so that it matched with sander and robbe so this is not my poem/song but I thought it was really beautiful. I changed some of the lyrics just to match their story a bit better but I thought this was lovely! I hope you enjoy it, cress to cricket blue for making gorgeous music and I highly recommend listening to their stuff!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dreaming of you

_sander came in his leather jacket to see me_

_sander, holding a damp paper torch_

_It wasn't long before I dreamed of Sander_

_lying in wait on the step of the porch_

_I bring out the bottles and all of the garbage;_

_who should I find in the street in my mind but Sander_

_walking out late in the morning light_

_grinning to see me in all my surprise?_

_but he didn't mean any harm_

_and strangers are only dangerous when you play the part_

_and you feel you were cold in the blood of your heart_

_slowly begin to warm_

_sander came to the sidewalk to see me_

_sander knows all the ways I walk home_

_wherever I'm crossing, there I will find Sander_

_leaning against the wall with his leather jacket on_

_everyone knows that you shouldn't tempt Sander_

_your body as wet as a peach on my tongue_

_when you're feeling tired he'll come to unburden you_

_the burden a virtue to hold in his palm_

_but you're not the only one_

_it's probably your vanity making you feel so alone_

_and he's already gone, and what harm was done?_

_it was the first time a person felt like home_

_it wasn't long before I dreamed of Sander_

_his presence ran through me, a tangling thread_

_I dreamed his desire had thrived on indifference;_

_I tried it on like a beautiful necklace_

_everyone knows you listen to Sander_

_when none of your words feel as good as their own_

_you're a frog swimming in boiling water_

_I answered the door when I shouldn't be home_

_but what if you were wrong?_

_what once felt like graciousness pulled back the sheet that you hung_

_if you wouldn't have thought_

_then you wouldn't have come_

_you wouldn't have come_


End file.
